SakuKibaShika BESTIES forever
by Cherrysakublossom
Summary: Warning: The word "Perverted" is in this story. and by the way. There Chibified :P and also the only reason why it's rated "T" is because the word "Perverted" is in the story. GO TO / TO READ THE ORIGINAL STORY! THEN GO TO MAKORRASASUSAKU4EVER, GO TO MY PROFILE, LOOK FOR MY STORY, AND YEH! DER IT IS! IF YA PUT BAD COMMENTS I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA YA, (*-.-) [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, so….. I uploaded this story on /, but I only got five reads, so.. I thought "Why not put it on /?" and so here it is! Oh and by the way, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inzuka, and Sakura Haruno, best friends! AND FUTURE FAMOUS WEBSTARS! And if you want to see the ORIGINAL story go on / and search for the person "Makorrasasusaku4ever" That's me. Orrr just type in the search, "Sakura Haruno. Famous Webstar." And like so you can read the one and only original story! **_

_**Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Famous, at age eight how? READ AND FIND OUT! **_

November 7th 2:00 P.M.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was walking with my Besties, Shika and Kiba. Shika for one loves to direct things, he has a love for movies, he has a video camera but he never uses it because, he's always hanging out with Kiba and I. Kiba? He's a dog lover. His puppy dog, Akamaru, hides in his coat hours.

I'm surprised he hasn't peed in it yet .. I for one, love being a geek! No I do not have glasses I REPEAT DO NOT! Have glasses and if I did they would be those gross looking thick crap **(A/N sorry people who have those kind of glass if you took offense I am really sorry!) **

I'm also a tomboy! But I love my pink hair! Anyways… Shika-lazy had an Idea.

"Saku? Where's Kiba?" Shika-lazy asked me right outta the blues. "Eh? Ummmm….. I thought he was with you-" "AHHHH HELP! SAKU SHIKAAAAA HELLLLLLP!" Kiba whined

"GET BACK HERE DOGBREATH! NOO STAY AWAY FROM SAKUUU-CHANNN!" two of my number one F.B's (Fanboys) yelled- Aka Sasuke, and Naruto. "Whoa—oh…." Shika and I said

"HELP SAKU CHAN! CALL YOUR F.B'S OFF!" Kiba whined. I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing him by his arm. "NARUTO, SASUKE STOPPPPPPP!" I screamed "Yes saku-chan?" they both said like obedient dogs.

"Okaaaay! FIRST!: Why are you chasing Kiba again?" "HIS DOG PEED ON NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled pointing to his best friend "well for one Sasu-kun, Akamaru attacks or does whatever to his enemies" I said sweetly that made him blush

with Heart shaped eyes. "Okaaaay…." He said like a love stuck puppy. "and SECOND!: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL KIBA DOGBREATH!" I screamed at them and stomped off.

Which Kiba stuck his tongue at them and followed me. "Hey guys! I just had an idea when you we're handling those two saku!" Shika stated "we… should…. MAKE… A… VIDEO!" He screamed jumping up and down. That's surprising !

"OH MY KAMI THAT'S LIKE…. AN AMAZING IDEA I CAN SEE WHY YOU'RE THE GENIUS OF OUR GROUP!" Kiba shouted… like always… "Yeah dude! That is a great idea! Lets start" I gave a wink.

November 7th 3:45 P.M.

"one… two… three…. Annnnnd…. ACTION!" Shika pointed as he said. "Konichiwa!" Kiba and I yelled "She's Saku!" Kiba shouted "And he's Kiba!" I added "And we're making a new video for our beloved U-NIN!" we both yelled on our knees

"Hmm.. you must be wondering…? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !? WELL I'M ANSWERING YOU THAT QUESTION! THIS ISSSSSSSS- S.K.S! STANDS FOR SAKU, KIBA, SHIKA! I yelled in a obvious tone.

"TIME FOR OUR MISSION! You see, Saku's Nii-san- Sasori, he has a inappropriate magazine, we are going to find that! AND BURN IT! MWAAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba yelled

"Mission 1: Steal the Perverted Magazine…." We both said quietly, then smirked. We walked into my house, and into my Nii-san's room. Although we heard some thuds coming from the attic and nobody's home,

You see, my Oka-san is the hokage, her boyfriend- Kaka-san took me to school this morning, but I came back home so he has no Idea where I am whatsoever. Oh by the way, Hokage- aka- Tsunade.

My mom was married to my past To-san.. he died… the police couldn't figure it out.. he was in bed one day… he was home alone… and when we got home… the Basement was opened… bloody footprints… and my dad was dead.

Nobody was home. I swear! Nobody was! Then my sister- Konan left with her boyfriend- Pein. And we we're left. My Oka-san, my Nii-san, and I. my brother's at school. My mom's doing her job… or making out with Kaka-san….

ANYWAYS back to the mission! "Okay… Kiba you go that way I'll go this way 'kay?" I ordered him. "AYE-AYE CAPTAIN SAKU!" Kiba shouted which made me and Shika sweatdrop.

Two hours later- my Nii-san comes home. MISSION COMPLETE! But guess what!? WE ALREADY BURNT IT BY THE TIME HE GOT HOME! Heeee gottttt TICCCCCKED! We got in trouble

Kiba, Shika, and I are being chased right now… by Sasori… "YOU LITTLE IDIOTS! I CAN SEE WHY YOU THREE ARE BEST FRIENDS! BECAUSE YOU GAVE THEM THE STUPID SAKURA!" when he said that I stopped and spun around and said-

"I AM NOT STUPID! I'M THERE BESTIE BECAUSE WE GET ALONG! WE HAD NO FRIENDS! AND WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON! ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE PERVERTED! THOSE TWO ARE MY ONLY FRIENDS THAT ACTUALLY ACCEPT ME! FOR ME!" I screamed with tears forming in my eyes.

The tears that formed burned my eyes. With that, I stomped out of the house. To Oka-san's office. "OKA-SAN! NII-SAN IS BEING A MEANIE TO KIBA AND SHIKA!" I cried

"DON'T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS OKA-SAN!" Sasori popped outta no where and yelled "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" I screamed "QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" our Oka-san screamed at us

"Yes Oka-san…" we said innocently "NOW! What is going on!?" She yelled "SAKURA AND HER FRIENDS BURNED MY MAGAZINE!" Sasori spoke up. "BUT IT WAS PERVERTED!" I added which made our oka-san gasp.

"Sasori grounded, two weeks. Sakura- time out!" she yelled. "HOW COME SHE GETS A TIME-OUT AND I'M GROUNDED!?" Sasori asked "She's only eight! And your fourteen! You should know better!" she screamed.

"I hate timeouts." I muttered. "and I hate you!" Sasori commented "I HATE YOU BACK!" I shot back "I HATE YOU MORE!" he screamed at me "I HATE YOU THE MOST!" I screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Oka-san yelled "APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW!" she added "Sorry…:" we said at the same time.

_**HA HA HAAAAAAA if you wanna read the ORIGNAL story then go to / PEACE! *Peacesign* **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's P.o.v**

"Brat." Sasori-meanie said "Jerk." "Ignorant." "Pervert." "Gay." "Hey! I am not gay! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I jumped on him and started punching him on his head "OKAY OKAY YOUR NOT GAY! GOSH HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!"

"I have more surprises that _you _would _ever _know." I said "Anyways, Gotta go. I have to hang out with Shika-kun and Kiba-kun. Bye-bye bro." He waved "See ya lil' sis."

**Arrives at Shika-kun's house **

"Sorry, I'm late. Okaa-san told me to apologize to my nii-san." I smiled "Its okay Saku-chan." Kiba-kun said "So, lets get going to the park, if we stay there to long, our parents will yell at us, and that would be troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Yes we know, everything is sooo troublesome Shikamaru." Kiba and I said unison "Hey, its true." He defended himself "Whatever.." I said "Anyways, what's our next plot?" I asked

"I was thinking about, stealing that perverted white haired man's books and frame it on Sasori!" Kiba said "Hm, Shika-kun, what about you?" I asked "How about, we steal Naruto's ramen and pour it on Sasuke?" He said with a smirk

"Hey, how about, we do Mission: Spwhm'sbfios ( Steal perverted white haired man's books and frame it on sasori) next week and Mission: Snr&pios (Steal Naruto's ramen and pour it on Sasuke) this week?

"Okay," "I'm down with that." They nodded "Okay then, I CALL SWINGS!" I shouted, I got on the swings, while Kiba got on the monkey bars with Akamaru, and Shikamaru laid on the grass watching the clouds. And with that, we stayed there for two hours and got an ear full of yelling from our parents.

_**Next day.**_

**Kiba's P.o.v.**

I wake up, Dress in my clothes (Aka Gray shorts, white tee, ninja shoes keepin' it cool) and put some clothes in my backpack, (Black baggy pants, Gray tee, black ninja shoes) and go downstairs to eat my breakfast

(Muffin, cereal, and sausage patty.) "This is good" I had a mouth full of my muffin "Ew! Kiba don't talk with your mouth full, fool!" My big sister Hana yelled "Mind ya own beeswax" I defended

"Anyways, gotta go to school, SEE YA FOOL ! MWAHAHAHAHAA!" I laughed manically "BRAT!" she threw an Apple at the door "Thanks!" I took it and bit into it "MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed again

"Yo, Kiba, did ya get your stuff for the 'thing' today?" Shikamaru walked up beside me "uh huh." I said "YO GUYS WAIT UP!" Sakura yelled "Hey Sakura" "Yo Saks" "I got my stuff, my brother asked what it was and I said: MIND YA OWN BUSINESS!" we laughed

"My sister was being really rude, so I said: MIND YA OWN BEEZWAX!" We laughed harder "FORHEAD-GIRL GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" "Ugh! WHAT DO YA WANT INO-PIG?!" Sakura screamed "I can be in your next video pwease? Me and Ami wanna be in it pweeeease!?" Sakura looked shocked "HELL NO!" she ran to us

"PLEASE SAKURA! PLEASE IF YOU LET US WE'LL STOP BULLYING YOU!" Ami ran up beside Sakura "H.E.L.L. NO!" She screamed "PLEASE?" "NO" "PLEASE?" "NO" "PLEASE" "NO" "PL-" "GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Fine.." Ami said sadly "Anyways, Hey saks, do you have your clothes for the 'thing'?" Shikamaru asked "Hai!" Sakura said

_**Time skip after class **_

**Sakura's P.o.v.**

"Okay, Five, four three, two, one, and your on" Shikamaru said "Yo' was'sup?" I greeted the camera "Hey, As you all know- I'm Kiba." "I'mma Saks- Aka Sakura." "TREAT US WITH RESPECT, AND ACT LIKE YA MEAN IT!" we said unison

"Anyway's today, we're doing a very special mission: SNR&PIOS! If you don't know what that means, then you'll find out sooner or later" I gave a wink "Come, follow me this way." Kiba motioned Shikamaru to come

"Time for Mission: SNR&PIOS!" I shouted

We ran to the ramen shop, which I could not pronounce because I'm only a little kid! It's a big word! We stole Naruto's ramen and ran off "HEY! SAKURA-CHAN PWEASE GIVE IT BACK!" He chased us

"There's Sasuke." Kiba whispered "YO SASGAY! HEADS UP!" I poured it on him "Ewww…" Sasuke gagged "That's our mission today! ON TO THE COMERICAL!"

We went to my house, I got into my clothes (Gray baggy pants, black T-shirt, gray ninja shoes, and a black hat turned to the side. With sunglasses) I ran out side where Kiba was already dressed (Black baggy pants, Gray T-shirt, Black ninja shoes, and gray hat turned to the side "Ready kiba?" I asked

He nodded "Okay Here it goes:" "Yo D,J turn it up-" Kiba started "Tryin' to change myself, tryin' to wreck myself," I rapped "Don't wreck yaself just be yourself" Kiba started to rap too "Rockin' this tee, put on ninja shoes" "Yo gee, don't hate me" "Haters gonna hate" Shikamaru said quietly "Yo rock this tee, yo seein' me?" "Your up in my 3d"

_**(A/N. Haha! Yeah I was just sitting in my room, trying to think of a short rap, so sorry if it was horrible! It was just the only thing I had to think of. Considering my grandma was over at my house, and my brother gave me no ideas whatsoever. So yeah, sorry if it was really horrible. It was the only thing I could think of. I also have a song that I made. The beat is slow, it might be catchy) **_

"Haha, yeah I just wrote that! NEXT COMERICAL!" I shouted to Shikamaru. He nodded and we went inside I started to play the piano while Kiba played his guitar I started to sing:

~I'm making a beat…. I'm feeling the heat… Make me flow away.. Changing.. fate… I'm lost in dreams…. No where to even be… no matter how I try… I always end up here. I lay there on the ground.. just from being pushed down… I stare into the clouds,~

~Trying to wish away the world.. I have nothing now.. Nothing at all.. And as I stare into the clouds, trying to wish away these frowns, I cry, I cry out to Kami, Please help me Kami! Please help me! I'm in terrible condition! Just look at me!~

~Did I ever deserve this?! How can I be alone? Without anyone?~

I stop playing the piano, and Kiba plays the last string of the tune, "So, that's our show! Tune in next time to hear another handwritten song, from the one and only! SAKURA HARUNO!" Kiba shouted as Shikamaru turned off the video camera.

"That was awesome Saks!" Shikamru hugged me "Haha, thanks!" I hugged him back "I gotta go," Shikamaru said "My parents will do some troublesome yelling if I'm not home soon." He added

"Okay, Bye Shika-kun!" I hugged him again "See ya saks." "I also have to go." Kiba said "Okay," I tried to hug him but he backed up. "See you around." He walked away

_**Whoo! Finally done. Yes I know, That song was never made, nobody knows it except the viewers of this story, and do not steal my song, even if you do like it. I made it up, I wrote it, I put it in this story. If you steal it, I will hurt you. I will find your house an wring your neck. Adios!**_


End file.
